1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for separating and purifying material, and more particularly to an apparatus for separating and purifying material which is preferably used to absorb certain material such as pigment or proteins and separate the same using a carrier comprising an ion exchanger or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an apparatus for separating and purifying material which comprises a stationary column filled with granular ion exchangers. In the conventional apparatus, crude solution is supplied from the lower portion of the column and passes between the ion exchangers, thereafter treated solution is discharged from the upper portion of the column. While crude solution passes between stationary ion exchangers filling the column, certain material in the crude solution is adsorbed and separated.
According to the above apparatus, since the ion exchangers are stationary, low frequency of contacts between material in the crude solution and the ion exchangers occurs, thus lowering efficiency of adsorbing and separating certain material.
In order to eliminate the above drawbacks, there has been used an apparatus which is provided with a stirrer for fluidizing the ion exchangers in the stationary column.
However, in the apparatus having the stirrer, crude solution is not sufficiently brought in contact with the ion exchangers because the crude solution does not flow uniformly to thus cause short pass. Further, the ion exchangers are damaged due to fluidity thereof.